Sam s notepad
by samanddiane4ever
Summary: Continuing the series of chapters at this time of Sam, Diane and family. Samuel Malone Jr. decides to live with his girlfriend in Boston, to the astonishment of his parents. This will lead to an unexpected situation for everyone. LAST CHAPTER NOW UP. Rated T for strong words. I hope your comments.( I remember us that all that story started with my "Overtime")
1. Chapter 1

After the unforgettable Christmas in Boston, the new year brought new projects for young pair formed by Samuel and his girlfriend. The idea proposed by Tracy to Jessie, had been taking shape in the minds of her. So, before she returned to LA, she proposed him the possibility of living together in Boston, while they were engaged in study and work. After valuing pros and cons, they concluded that the idea was not only feasible, but also was crazy. They decided they were going to do anyway. Happiness was reflected in the faces of the two lovers when they took this stupid decision.

After much searching, Samuel found a small but cozy apartment near the university. The rent was cheap, because that apartment wasn't distinguished precisely by its luxuries. To begin it's perfect! -Samuel thought. But it would need some things. When he said to Jessie, she almost turns crazy with happiness.

One weekend, Samuel returned to LA. After going for Jessie to her apartment, they went to his parents house to tell them their plans.

- So you have decided you are going to live together in Boston -said Diane- Have you thought about how this may affect your studies? -she asked inquisitively at Samuel looking into his eyes.

- Quiet, Mom -Samuel said in a conciliatory tome of voice- We have thought about it. And we have decided that my studies... our studies -he said looking conspiratorially to Jessie- are priorities.

- But... How will you earn enough money? -Diane insisted in worried tone-

- Mom, don't insist. I'll work on 'Cheers' in the evenings, and Jessie in a department store with a friend of her. Do you remember to Miller family ?.

Not satisfied with the plans of her son, Diane insisted one more time:

- And what if Jessie gets pregnant?

- That's not going to happen... -Samuel said to reassure her mother-... well ... at least for now... -he said again looking at a smiling Jessie.

- But if nonetheless, she gets pregnant… -Diane returned to insist with few ones desire of yield in this matter.

- Diane -Jessie said in a conciliatory tone but couldn't hide her happiness- Samuel and I always take... cautions.

- And what if you get pregnant? ... -Diane was increasingly distraught. One thing was a passion of one night and another very different, to be going to live together.

- ... Then we will be grandparents, -said Sam ditching the subject, as he smiled at his son and his girlfriend.

Sam! -Diane protested almost like a little girl who's stolen a balloon.

Samuel seized the opportunity to intervene. The time of the requests had come:

Since we have entered matter, we wanted to ask you a little help. Jessie is going to take to our new apartment in Boston, almost all the furniture of the apartment she has here, but we need something more. So I wanted to know if you lend us some things that you have in the attic. A lamp, chairs ... all that ... You know.

Diane was shocked and speechless. What did it mean to "new apartment in Boston"? When had that happened? And another question Why the rush? Why had not asked her old maiden apartment? Many things started to spin all around. Her head was a pressure cooker of unanswered questions and changes in her perfect family environment.

Taking advantage of Diane´s confusión, Sam said to his son:

You can get what you want from the attic Do you remember where it is, right?

Thanks Dad! -Samuel said euphoric.

Thank you Mr. Malone! Jessie said smiling.

Mr. Malone? -said Sam with reticent tone- Do you call her "Diane" and me "Mr. Malone"? Look at me girl: Call me "dad" or at least "Sam". Because if you say "Mr. Malone" I think you're talking to my father -the boys smiled with amusement- And now go up above ...Come on!

When the boys went up to the attic, Diane came up to Sam. With sad tone and a bit overwhelmed she said him:

Sam... All this issue is madness… You know it! Do something!

Yes, Diane. It's madness. And no, I will not do anything. -Sam sentenced.

Why not? -Diane insisted.

Because it's their madness - Sam argued- Furthermore, they were going to do anyway... they would not listen to us. They want to do it their way, with almost no help from anyone, to prove... I don't know why... And that, my love, must be respected. You have to trust in Samuel. He's strong and clever, he has the best of both of us, and I also believe that we have done well with him -Sam was noticing as Diane was yielding- Remember when we decided, years ago, we were going to live together, you and me, nobody supported us...? Well... -Sam said thoughtfully-... indeed... the "Coach" yes, but others… -after a small pause a few seconds, Sam eventually went on as if he would return of a dream- What I mean is that I don't want that to happen to my son. You should understand it. I want support him... I want that Samuel feels that his parents always will be there, to his side, supporting him at all times. I want that he has this support at the moment of overcoming all the challenges that him arise in his new life.

Yes Sam, is true ... - Diane admitted. She was meeting without arguments, but she insisted once again like of custom-... But they are so young…

Ah, of course! Mother hen and her chick. Sure, sure! You're afraid that Samuel leaves the shell, that he flies away from your nest -Sam took her tenderly in his arms, and looking into her eyes.- Look honey. I'm scared too. Remember that he's my son... or that you've been telling me the last twenty years... -Sam looked as Diane laughed a little with his joke- What I mean is that this is the law of life, we've all had to do at some point, it will be difficult for him at first, but I promise you that I will not leave him abandoned to his fate, that I will careful that he does not miss anything, as I always have, as I always do until I die.

Diane remained slightly calmer, she was feeling that her worry was not going to be a load that had to go from now in solitarily, to her side,as always, Sam would be to share it and to accompany her.


	2. Chapter 2

Samuel and Jessie came to the attic. She was surprised. It wasn't a dirty and dusty place. Everything was clean and tidy. That attic was a large and clear area with no walls, just a couple of columns in the middle that held the roof. It had two large windows that let the sunlight pouring almost all day. All things were organized in clearly identified boxes, arranged on shelves that surrounded the walls. In front of the windows, there was an old desk with its elegant chair, above was a study lamp, an earthen vessel with pencils and pens inside, a calendar desktop, a Mac and a few of those clipboard trays stacking that exist in offices. It was the working table of Diane, where she was abstracted when looking for their muses when she was going to write. Just behind was an old three-piece suite faced two armchairs separated by a center table that rested on an old carpet. Between the two armchairs was a smoking table with a nice lamp on top. That attic was not a dirty storeroom, was another pleasant stay in that house, where there was breathed the magic environment of Diane's muses.

Samuel and Jessie began to look through the boxes:

- Your father is very friendly, a great guy. Right?

- Yes he is -said Samuel filled with pride.

- You will admire him a lot…

- I have admired all my life to him and still I admire him... since my childhood…

Jessie was distracted by two boxes that had two names: "Sam"... "Diane"...

- Samuel What's this? Jessie asked.

- Nothing... Old memories of my parents...

- Can I see them? -she insisted curious.

- I suppose that yes -Samuel replied absently as he continued with his work.

Jessie lacked time to open and to snoop. She took them and sat on one of the armchairs. First she opened the box of Diane. She saw a large and bulky envelope. Inside was a delicate headband and a newspaper published in the eighties. The new´s headline said: "Miss Diane Chambers was awarded first prize as winner of Miss Waitress of the Year of Boston…". Next to the article there was a photo of Diane, with that headband, receiving the prize. She kept looking. Also there was some old stuffed animals and, in a beautiful tin box, there was photos of Diane teen with a pony and a cat, with someone who might to be her father, and others more. She also found a small book of poetry with a rose in its pages that it still retained its fragrance. Samuel was still working, he moving boxes and selecting things, leaving everything again in its place, totally foreign to what his girlfriend was doing.

Now Jessie took the Sam's box. When she opened it -How not!- she found his old baseball equipment off when he played with the Red Sox. There was a cigar box that was guarding a few letters packed with a red silk tape. They were of Diane. That detail seemed to her very romantically. She read some letters. It was incredible. She was not able to express their feelings sometimes with words, and nevertheless for Diane's pen they were flowing as a torrent of poetry that was going directly to the heart… Something suddenly called to her powerfully attention: a leather briefcase. She opened it. Inside there was a hairbrush, several combs, a mirror ... "Sam has been a barber?" -Jessie was wondering surprised-But there was more. She took a small bottle of lotion. She opened it and sniffed. Jessie put to cough compulsive, it was as if something grasped her throat preventing to breath.

- Darling! Are you all right? -Samuel asked worried.

- It´s that... bottle...! -Jessie replied hoarsely, tears in her eyes.

- Ah, yes! - said Samuel - it´s dad's old lotion... It's not so bad truth? … - he commented while he was smelling the bottle.

- Separate it of my sight! -said Jessie disgusted- It's horrible!.

When she recovered her breath, she continued snooping in the briefcase. There was a small black booklet package tied with string. They seemed notepads. She opened one and began to read ... then another ... and another ... and another ...It was incredible! Only women's names appeared ... lots and lots ... perhaps hundreds of them…

- Samuel Have you seen these notepads? -asked Jessie disconcerted- Only there are women's names ... What does mean this?

Samuel approached the armchair where Jessie was seated snooping among the things of his father. He took the notepad that she gave him and he started to see it…

- Ah, yes! Already I remember! They have told me that my father before was a philanderer, that he had conquered the heart of a lot of women… even they managed to me to say that four hundred of more… I never believed myself it, but now seeing this… Wow! Good for dad! - Samuel said in an amused tono.

Of a jump Jessie put of foot, enraged and with the arms in pitcher, and looking at Samuel fixedly to the eyes, she started him shouting:

- Before you have said to me that you admire very much your father. Right? I have been looking at these boxes to see what they were guarding and to make me an idea of what persons' class they are. And while your mother was expressing her love towards your father with letters full of poetry, your father was filling a heap of notepads with the names of all the nasty sluts with which he had gone to bed. And here it doesn't end the thing, because I comment on it to his son, my boyfriend, and instead of him to reprove this sow and dirty attitude, it does grace to him and applauds it ... because he admires his daddy. Right?

- So… yyy… yes… not… I… I don't know… -Samuel stuttered confused without knowing what to answer to calm her- Where are you going with this?

- Where? That now I see very clear that you look like greatly your father, because you're not any more that a… SWIIINE! -and taking the notepads she continued: - And just now I'm going to see what your mother thinks of this!

- No!… Wait!…

Diane was sitting comfortably in the living room, enjoying an aromatic cup of coffee while she corrected last thing she wrote, when her concentration was interrupted by shouts and a loud argument coming from the attic. When she wanted to realize, Jessie was entering the living room door in a fury, with red cheeks and very upset.

- But. What's the matter? -Diane asked alarmed.

- I'll explain, mom... -Samuel tried to say, but Jessie wouldn't let him finish, because she started talking, spitting the words like a machine gun.

- If I tell you, you're not going to believe. What happens is not a thing, they are several -Jessie said as she put on the table one by one all the notepads- this is what happens!

Diane recognized those notepads. And while Jessie was extending them on that table, she was noticing how the mood of the mother of her boyfriend was turning sour up to coming to the most fierce of the angers. Samuel, seeing how changed the countenance of his mother, he wrapped his face up himself with his hands and, spontaneously, he began to formulate prayers to Heaven from the depths of his heart.

At that time Sam appeared, coming from the garage, where he had a small workshop installed.

- What's all the uproar? -Sam asked; on having seen the faces of all, and especially of Diane - Is something wrong, honey? - he asked again while him the knees were trembling. It was clear that it was happening! He knew very well that fury's look, and knew what was going to happen.

- SWINE! Liar! How is it possible that you me have lied all this time?

- But… What have I done? -Sam didn't know of what all that was going.

- That's what you've done! -Diane said while she was indicating the notepads with an accusing finger- Rather, which you have not done. You promised it to me, Sam! - she protested almost crying.

"Shit, they have found them" -Sam thought.- He knew what it was all about. He started feeling a cold sweat for all his body. He looked around him. Diane was crying on the shoulder of one bad-tempered and very angered Jessie, while Samuel was pale, looking at him with an expression on his face that seemed to ask forgiveness.

- I... I'm sorry, Diane... I know that I promised you to get rid of these notepads, but I don't want to see you to weep, I didn't want to hurt you -Sam apologized.

- Mom, please, listens to dad... I believe him.

Diane hasn't neither desires nor forces to answer, but Jessie still had energies.

- Just look, Diane! How they are protected between them!. Their attitude makes me sick -Jessie said contemptuously.

- But what happens to you? Why you are you making such a fuss? -Samuel claimed her, now angrier.

- I thought you loved me, than you respected me ... Jessie said.

- And… I do- Samuel replied firmly.

- Ah, yeah? And what will you do when I open my heart you and I say to you that I love every morning before going to the work? Would you cheat me with another woman and write it in a notepad? As your father? All the men you are equal.

- Yes, it's true. That is why we change the name to differ -Samuel answered with sarcasm.

Jessie got angry furthermore. Willingly she would give him a beating in this moment.

- How do you dare to make yourself the funny man in a situation like that? -Jessie snapped him totally enraged

- And you? -Samuel answered, also very angrily How dare you come to my parents house and in exchange for their hospitality and fondness, you mount a scandal and you face my parents for a few old notepads forgotten in an attic? Sorry to say, Miss Kowalski, but if you are jealous and insecure, is your problem, not from my parents.

- You are a… -the tears and the impotence silenced to Jessie, who started to cry.

- Stop discussing! - Diane ordered - And you Jessie, come with me. I invite you to a coffee.

- Your mother is right, Samuel -said Sam- come with me to the garage.

**Attentive to the outcome….**


	3. Chapter 3

In the garage of Sam, father and son were talking while sharing a pitcher of lemonade.

- I´m sorry very much, dad -apologized Samuel while he was looking at the glass that had among the hands - Everything is a my fault. There were a few boxes in the attic... Jessie saw them... she asked me for permission to snoop... I said to her that yes... Sorry!

- I understand it. Nothing happen. And you do not worry. Your mother and I will become reconciled. This is not, by far the worst of our discussions. We always end well.

- I think, however, that I have screwed her and Jessie will not want to turn me to seeing. You how do you do it to appease mom? - Samuel asked.

Sam laughed slightly while he was looking with condescension at his son.

- Son,you must learn from the master. I'm going to explain you a few things that you ought to know about women.

Diane returned at home after to have accompanied Jessie at the bus stop. She had been spoken with her while they were sharing a cup of coffee in a bar. Now Diane was sat in the porch of her house reading a novel. Suddenly the window of the living-room, which was rightly to her side, was opened softly. Of it there went out a familiar and very cute gorilla of felt with a small box of chocolates in his small hands.

- Gary Gorilla!What a surprise! -Diane said following a bit the game, although she had to confess that she was affected seeing again that soft toy.

- Hello Diane! -Sam said doing spigot with the voice- I'm also glad to see you again. Would you might to do a favour to me? Could you forgive your Sammy? He's a good guy, and he only has loved to you in all his life.

- But what harder face! -Diane continued saying feigning surprise without scarcely being able to contain her laugh.

Sam went out the window and he knelt before Diane.

- Come on, beautiful! It was a lot of years, decades, that I didn't seen those notepads. What importance have they now? Whenever I've been with you I've been faithful.

- I admit it Sam. That is true. But why to preserve them?

- I don't know...Yes I know! It's part of my past, a past that transformed me into the man whom later you fell in love. Do not they deserve your pardon for that once and for all? -Sam asked with pitiful tone to make her emotional blackmail.

- Okay, Sam, you win -Diane said almost laughing- But if one day I see you to take one of these notepads…

- Notepads? What notepads? -Sam concluded sealing her lips with a kiss.

Samuel was looking fun from inside the father was a genius! What a way of giving the return to the things! What a way of handling his mother! Now it was his turn. He had it very difficult. Jessie was so temperamental as jealous. He sighed deeply.

He was in front of the doorway of the building where Jessie lived. He took out from his pocket his iPhone and called her. Her answerer jumped. There was no response. He called once or twice more, though the result was the same. He called one last more time, but this time a mechanical voice indicated him that that phone number was switched off or out of coverage.

Samuel went to his girlfriend's apartment. He rang the bell, and he heard Jessie:

- Who is? Samuel? Are you?... I don't want to talk to you.

Nobody answered. Suddenly, she saw how a violet envelope was slipping silently below the door. Jessie got up of her armchair and approached to pick up the envelope. She opened it and pulled out a postcard of its interior. It was the photo of a beautiful baby of Anne Geddes. Inside the postcard there was something written anonymous: "If you don't open this door, I will never be able to enter either this house or in your life".

- Samuel! Are you ? -Jessie asked, but nobody answered.

She looked through the peephole in the door, but she couldn't see anything. Someone had covered it with the hand. Jessie flew into a rage. She took an umbrella and brandishing it, she got ready to open the door.

- Okay, damned pervert, I'll make you regret.. - She couldn't finish talking by the surprise.

Indeed, which she saw wasn't expected . There of foot, in front of her, Samuel was dressed, clean-shaven and smelling of a parfum that was driving her crazy with desire. In addition he had among his hands an enormous center of roses that covered almost totally him. She thought he was handsome and attractive with that suit. A pity that they were still angry!. She didn't know what to say.

- Before things have been complicated unnecessarily in house of my parents, and we have said very ugly things to ourselves. I wanted to make the peaces and apologize for the part that corresponds to me-said Samuel withreal humility.

- I... I don't know what to say... - said Jessie a bit embarrassed. She was haughty, and was not used to recognize her failures neither to asking for pardon. However Samuel…

- So to begin, if you don't mind, let me pass to let you this… -said Samuel referring to the flowers-. it weigh as thousand demons… and with the water that is spilt, it's slipping me of the hands.

Jessie laughed funny, covering her mouth with one hand, and let him pass.

- Yes, of course… excuse me… come in and we talk.

When Samuel went on, he left the flowers on the table where Jessie used to eat. She noticed that Samuel was a bit sweaty for the effort to prevent that the flowers were slipping him.

- If you want, make yourself comfortable... you can remove the jacket… -Jessie proposed him with suggestive voice.

- Then ..you don't think that I'm going to say that not -said Samuel while he removed his jacket and rolled up a bit the sleeves of the shirt- Well! This is something else.

Jessie was eating at him with eyes. Samuel realized, but he wanted to keep talking.

- Hey, Jessie, darling. For the good of the two, you must learn to control your jealousy, because... But… But… What do you do?! - said Samuel on having seen how Jessie was pulling his tie leading him towards her room.

- We have already discussed enought today -said Jessie in velvet tome, almost feline- Now play a passionate reconciliation Do not you believe? Already we will speak about my jealousies in another moment -and, holding on him, she sealed his lips with an intense and passionate kiss before he could answer.

The night was passionate, sweet, savage… anything but indifferent. Certainly it was an unforgettable night, a memorable night. Jessie had surrendered to the sex as she had never done before. But now, iin the middle of the dawn, she was exhausted and was sleeping deeply to his side, totally naked, under the same sheet that covered them both.

Samuel got up quietly, put on his trousers, took his iPhone, and went to the kitchen. After closing the door, he sent a message for Whatsapp: "Good night, dad. Are you awake?". After a few seconds, a few chimes sounded in the smartphone indicating that he was receiving an answer: " Good night, son. Yes. Call me ". Sam had his phone on silent mode. Because of it, when Samuel called, it vibrated in his hand with a strong buzz.

- Good night, son! -Sam said almost whispering.

- Hi dad! -Samuel answered, also speaking low- How about with mom?. The last thing that I saw, was how you were kissing each other in the porch…

- Oh, very good! Just like old times…

- Save me the details -Samuel interrupted.

- All right! -said Sam smiling- And you? Has it you been OK?.

- Good, very good. As you told me. I hadn't to use the "B" plan… One thing, dad. How did you knew it?.

Sam laughed trying Diane didn´t hear him. She was lied down beside him.

- Molly -said Sam.

- Molly? -answered Samuel- Who is Molly?.

- Molly Patterson. She was blonde. She was very beauty, spectacular. I knew her, years before that your mother. Not even I had the bar. But I remember that that woman had the same character that Jessie. Passionate, haughty, strong personality, but very jealous. If you are going to share your life with her, you ought to think it. -Sam advised him.

- Molly? -Samuel repeated.

- Yes, son. Molly. Notepad five, letter "M", page two, classified as... Better watch it you… now you know where there are… You should read the attached annotations. They would be for you outstanding and useful.


End file.
